Episode 9617 (19th November 2018)
Plot Robert tries to reason with Ryan but he runs off. Michelle follows Ali to the flat where she tries to get him to talk to her. He loses his rag and throws a glass, scaring his mother. He too runs off. Carla catches up with Elsa and suggests she becomes her business partner with the money when she takes Nick to court. Elsa is interested when Carla points out how angry it will make him. Tim arrives in his taxi and finds Gina is apologetic as Dave was only chasing her to give her her dropped keys back. Summoned by Tim, the police arrive as well and smell drink on Tim's breath. Emma makes Chesney hold hands with her. Spike is amused to see his dating chart and Emma covers for him. Carla tells Ken about Sinead's progress and that she will pass the treatment receipts on to him. Tim fails his breathalyser test and is arrested. Ali picks a fight with two burly bikers. They drag him into an alleyway to beat him up, watched by Ryan. Robert confesses to Michelle that Ryan now knows that Ali killed Ronan. Armed with a big stick, Ryan rescues Ali as the two men do him over. Emma is delighted when Chesney admits that despite his attempts to make Gemma jealous it's her he wants to go out with. Ryan takes a bloodied Ali back to the flat. Michelle and Robert are shocked at his state and think Ryan did it. He angrily puts them right, annoyed that they're covering for a murderer. Elsa approaches Leanne in the Rovers and she reveals who she is, shocking David who is at the bar. Leanne tells Elsa she wants nothing to do with her husband again. Ali is annoyed that Robert spilled the beans about Ronan. Ryan points out that if the matter gets out they will all be liable to arrest for covering. A furious row breaks out about who is to blame for all the trouble they are in and Robert insists they must all stick together. Tim is put into the cells overnight when he insults the police officers. Michelle thanks Robert for his support. She is shocked at his timing when he again suggests they have a child of their own and he is hurt by her response. David tells Nick he knows his secret. His brother admits he's been weak and selfish. Sophie and Paula are shocked to hear from Gina about Tim's arrest. Paula also has to breaks the news that Leonard Rattigan has been confirmed as Sally's judge tomorrow. Sally is upbeat and positive about the trial while a frustrated Tim languishes in his cell. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Spike - Joel Morris *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison *PC Miller - Matthew Durkan *Biker Guy - Ged Forrest *Custody Officer - Clive Cooper *Prison Officer - Nicole Keri *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street and alleyway *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Custody desk, corridor and cell 1 *Norcross Prison - Communal area *Unknown street Notes *A second Biker Guy is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali endangers his life by picking a fight; Tim's rescue mission has dire consequences; and Carla presents Elsa with an unexpected business proposition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,513,987 viewers (13th place). Category:2018 episodes